There is often a desire to get the information of a DC output current of a power converter. Just by way of example, the DC output current information may be needed to make a judgment of the load state of the power converter. One way to obtain the DC output current information is to detect the average value of an inductor current flowing through an output inductor of the power converter. However, the prior art average current detecting circuits are either complicated or in need of a high-speed circuit (e.g., an amplifier with a high bandwidth) which causes considerable power consumption.
Thus, an average current detecting circuit with simple configuration and low power consumption is desired to address these and/or other issues associated with the prior arts.